To the end of providing limited flight capability after loss of primary oil pressure in a flight propulsion gas turbine engine, secondary oil systems have been proposed which release reserve oil supplies in response to a loss or substantial reduction of primary oil pressure. Also, secondary oil systems have been proposed in which reserve oil is dispersed as a mist to maximize lubrication and cooling. A secondary oil system according to this invention lubricates with an air/oil mist, cools with compressed air, and incorporates a relatively simple arrangement for activating the secondary oil system.